


Strange Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Stiff Upper Lips (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Edwardian Period, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Repression, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-06
Updated: 2007-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which I take Cedric Trilling much too seriously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> In which I take Cedric Trilling much too seriously.

Cedric knew he had a sordid, unspeakable mind. In his imagination he would construct scenarios he could never act upon: the athletic beauty of swimmers transformed into different undulations, waves replaced by sheets; tennis shoes, shorts and suspenders playing strange scenarios in his mind's eye.

He hated his desires – most of all for projecting upon his sweet Edward those sensual fantasies which, while base in some of their expressions, included such tenderness that Cedric was sure it would break him at last - make his pretenses fall apart, and so ruin him.

Desire could be controlled; love was a different matter.


End file.
